pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Gogoat
|} Gogoat (Japanese: ゴーゴート Gogoat) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32. Biology Gogoat are quadruped, hoofed Pokémon similar to goats. They are covered in fluffy, brown fur that is dark across the back and light around the belly and legs. Around their neck, they have a thick, green leafy mane that extends down their spine and ends in a short tail. The fur on their face is white with fluffier fur on their chin. They have a black nose and red eyes with white pupils. The eyes are surrounded by a black marking. The top of their head is dark brown and has two long, curving, black horns that extend over their back. The fur on their legs is shorter than the rest of their body, dark brown on the upper leg, and white around the feet. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof. Gogoat has the ability to sense the feelings of whoever grips its horns; this ability is so acute that it can move as if it and its rider were one being. Wild Gogoat live in mountainous regions and choose their leader by locking horns. In the anime Major appearances Alexa's Gogoat Gogoat made its debut in The Journalist from Another Region!, under the ownership of Alexa. In Go, Go Gogoat!, it was revealed that Gogoat was Alexa's first Pokémon; she caught it after it helped her back up a cliff to her campsite. This episode also focused on its ability to sense the feelings of an individual who touches its horns. Other A Gogoat appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!, under the ownership of Ramos. It reappeared in The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! in a Gym battle against , where it was defeated by Ash's Frogadier. A Gogoat appeared during a flashback in SS036, under the ownership of . Minor appearances Multiple Gogoat appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Gogoat appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A photo of a Gogoat appeared in Summer of Discovery!. Multiple Gogoat appeared in A Race for Home!. Multiple Gogoat appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Pokédex entries 's Unova-based Pokédex couldn't recognize Gogoat due to it being a Kalos Pokémon.)}} . Gogoat is able to sense its Trainer's feelings by detecting small changes in the grip on its horns. This allows both Trainer and Pokémon to move together as one.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Gogoat were first seen when and Professor Sycamore were riding two from the Gogoat Shuttle service when they went to meet up with , Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. Ramos also owns a Gogoat. It was first used to try and stop the ultimate weapon from activating. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Gogoat appears as a Poké Ball summon. When summoned, it charges around the stage with , and can be mounted by anyone. Trophy information Lots of people in Lumiose City get around by riding on the backs of these Grass-type Pokémon. If you summon one during a fight, it'll run around the stage and charge at your opponents using Take Down. If you like, you can even jump on its back and get a lift around the stage from it! Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 256}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical|60|—|20}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=673 |name2=Gogoat |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Gogoat is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 531. * Gogoat has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * In pre-release footage shown in the E3 developer roundtable, Gogoat's form was shown. However, in the final release, its Shiny colors were changed drastically. Origin Gogoat is based on a , possibly a , , , or ibex due to its horns, though they also resemble the horns of various s and s. It is also based on a , as it can be ridden and has -like horns. The grass that grows upon it may originate from or , gods of nature who are half-goat, half-human. The grass could also be a reference to the traditional figures in northern Europe made of hay. Name origin Gogoat may be derived from ''go, 轟轟 gōgō (rumbling), and goat. In other languages and goat |fr=Chevroum|frmeaning=From and |es=Gogoat|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chevrumm|demeaning=From and |it=Gogoat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고고트 Gogoteu|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=指路羊 Jílouhyèuhng|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Guiding goat" |zh_cmn=坐騎山羊 Zuòqíshānyáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Mounting goat" |hi=गोगोट Gogoat|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гогоут Gogout|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Alexa's Gogoat External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Chevrumm fr:Chevroum it:Gogoat ja:ゴーゴート pl:Gogoat zh:坐骑山羊